


Does He Love You

by The_Butterfly_Mistress



Series: X-men evolution Songfics [1]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Songfic, based on Reba McEntire's song "Does He Love You"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Butterfly_Mistress/pseuds/The_Butterfly_Mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""Do you love me?" she asked casually" Rogue confronts Remy about his "outings". No slash, sex, or profanity. Song fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does He Love You

Rogue is sitting on the windowsill of her and Remy’s room, watching the outside world, waiting on her ‘loving husband’ to get back from ‘job hunting’. She knew he had long since given up on finding a job and was just going to ask the professor for a teaching job here at the institute, but she held some hope that Remy would confess to her before she would confront him. No matter how many mistakes he made, she still loved him so.

  
**R** : I've known about you for a while now  
When he leaves me he wears a smile now  
As soon as he's away from me  
In your arms is where he wants to be

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Remy had just left, going back to his wonderful wife.

“A woman who can only touch him for a few hours, and that’s only if she’s using someone else’s gift. Yeah, wonderful, alright,” laughed Belladonna, as she got up to get in the shower, from their long night of dancing. Sighing, she continues, “If you only knew how lucky you are.”

  
_**B** : But you're the one he rushes home to_  
You're the one he gave his name to  
I never see his face in the early morning light  
You have his mornings, his daytimes  
And sometimes I have his nights

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

  
_**BOTH** : But does he love you (does he love you)_  
Like he loves me (like he loves me)  
Does he think of you (does he think of you)  
When he's holding me  
And does he whisper (does he whisper) all of his fantasies  
Does he love you (does he love you) like he's been lovin' me  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Putting on her uniform, preparing for her own job, to go out and assassinate a judge, her mind started to wonder.

“I just don’t understand. He says he loves me and wants to be with me, so why does he keep going back to her? Surely, he needs more human contact than a few hours a day, right?”

  
_**B:** But when he's with me, he says he needs me_  
and that he wants me; that he believes in me.  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

When Remy got back to the institute he found the love of his life, still sitting by the window, only half ready. Seeing as this was their two-year anniversary, he had asked her to be ready when he got home so he could take her out somewhere nice.

“Chere?  You okay, babe?” he asked as leaned down and wrapped his arms around her.

Coming out of her daze, she answered, “Yes, just thinking.”

“About what my love?”

“Do you love me?” she asked casually.

“What? … Of course I do! Why would you ask such a thing?” he asked confused about where this was coming from. Trying to reassure her he continues, “You know you are my one and only. The love of my life, the stars in my night sky.”

  
_**R** : And when I'm in his arms, oh he swears there's no one else_  
is he deceiving me, or am I deceiving myself?  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

  
_**BOTH** : But does he love you (does he love you)_  
Like he loves me (like he loves me)  
Does he think of you (does he think of you)  
When he's holding me  
And does he whisper (does he whisper) of his fantasies  
Does he love you (does he love you) like he's been lovin me

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

As Remy stood before her, with a look of pure innocence and confusion, she felt her anger and frustration start to boil.

 

‘How could he think I am so stupid, that I wouldn’t know?’ she asked herself.

 

Counting to ten, before her rage could take over, she calmly asked, “Do you think I am that stupid?”

 

  
**R:**    I should not lose my temper

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

She was on her way to kill the judge that put her cousin in jail, and was waiting for him to come out of his home, but her mind would not let the thoughts of Remy go. She just had to see him, so instead of doing her job she decided to go do a little spy work, letting the judge live for another day.

 

Unaware to the couple in the upstairs bedroom, there were blue eyes watching them from the tree, near the window of their room.

 

Belladonna felt slightly guilty for the argument that she knew she had caused, but if she was being honest with herself, she felt like the other woman had brought it on herself.

 

‘If his wife had been good enough for him, he wouldn’t have come to me,’ she thought silently.

 

But still that nagging guilt would not let her be, for she knew something that Remy did not.

 

  
**B** : I should not be ashamed

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Rogue had not told her husband yet, but they were expecting their first child. By controlling Magneto’s magnetism to put up a magnetic force around her skin, she and Remy have been able to touch for a few hours at a time, and the turnabout was a miracle. If she made him leave, she would be hurting more than herself. She knew what it was like to grow up without parents, without love, and she didn’t want their baby to go though the same thing.

 

  
**R** : ‘cuz I have everything to lose

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“No, Chere, I don’t. Why would I think that?” she heard Remy ask.

“Oh, please Remy, I know about Belladonna.”

“What?”

“Don’t play stupid with me.”

“Chere, I’m not. I don’t know what you think is going on but I love you

 

  
**B:** and I, I have nothing to gain

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

  
**BOTH** : But does he love you (does he love you)  
Like he loves me (like he loves me)  
Does he think of you (does he think of you)  
When he's holding me  
And does he whisper all of his fantasies  
Does he love you (does he love you) like he's been lovin' me


End file.
